Inserte Titulo Aqui Si ese es el nombre
by laralongbottom
Summary: Es una historia que dedico a mis amigos, dado a que los personajes son en si ellos, trate de conservar características de ellos. Tambien posee influencias y escenas directamente tomadas de Franquicias como Tron, Call of Duty, Alice in Wonderland, Pokemon, Etc Gracias por leerme y critiquen es mi primera historia


Inserte Titulo Aquí -si ese titulo quise ponerle

Hola, como se andarán dando cuenta no soy muy bueno escribiendo, y pues quien madres empieza usando un ¨"Hola" para una historia, todos los benditos cuentos que han de haber leído han de a ver comenzado con un "Érase una vez" o "Todo comenzó cuando", o el personaje contándole sus penurias, pleitos, bla bla bla; bueno esta historia es mía y la contare como a mi se me de la gana, entendieron? Ya aclarado lo anterior, comenzare.

No se han preguntado cual es nuestro papel el universo?, yo tampoco. Bueno ya basta de bromas. Mi nombre es Alvy, tengo 18 años y soy como la mayoría de chavos de su edad, con la excepción de que ni me drogo, ni voy a antros, ni me gusta el fútbol, ni me voy a marchas, ni nada por el estilo (se debieron dar cuenta que mentía desde que ven como empiezo a hablar, por dios- si tampoco soy ateo ni cristiano-). Ya enserio soy el chavo que esta preocupado por sus estudios, se estresa como loco, tiene sus gustos que podrán considerarse raros o infantiles (no se que tiene de raro Pokemon o saber un montón de datos inútiles, pero bueno, maldita sociedad). Y como se darán cuenta por mi gran perfil no soy lo que dirían una persona que tenga parejas o vida social, pues KAPOOW, bueno tal vez no tenga pareja pero tampoco vida social, pero de lo que si les puedo presumir es de amigos, que si no son montones son lo que necesito. Bueno no se si lo que puse para que se dieran idea de quien soy haya sido suficiente, pero si no les doy aquí datos aleatorios:

-Me mordió un perro a los 2 años

-Pelo Negro ojos miel y ya imagínense lo demás si quieren asiático o negro, a mí o me interesa

-Planeo conquistar al mundo con un ejército de Yogurt

-Tengo a mis mama, mi papa, mi hermano, mi abuela, mi tía , mi quasi hermana, etc. Así que no esperen a otro Harry Potter ni cosa por el estilo, y menos porque ni magia hay en esta historia.

-Soy moderadamente alto, moderadamente delgado y moderadamente loco

-No pidan un género de música por que no puedo elegir uno, ni de cine, ni de juegos ni de nada porque soy un batido de todo.

-Estudio música, pero soy casi un asco

-Odio los objetos PUNSOCORTANTE, alguien vera esto yo lo se

-Y pues para terminar soy un tonto en el amor, cosa que seguro ya dedujeron, pero me vale se los pongo aquí para terminar

Bueno ya que ya se imaginaron como soy ahora si viene la historia.

Ya estaba en mis últimos meses de Bachillerato, literalmente ya quería que terminaran, estaba arto molesto etc., clases tediosa tras clase tediosa, amenaza de asesinato tras….. Bueno esa es solo fue una pero esa es otra historia, para otro tomo si les interesa. Bueno volviendo, ya quería salir mis amigos del bachillerato, que para evitar daños a tercero identificare como Yuli y Marcus, y mis amigas (si uno puede tener amigas, bola de urgidos) Duny y Kendra, me hacían mucho mas placentero esos últimos meses (principalmente Yuli Y Duna, que como eran pareja, me la vivía riéndome de ellos porque eran tan singulares que en vida creo encontrar otra pareja así) y los comentarios entupidos pero motivadores de Kendra, y el narcisismo de Marcus realmente era lo que un tiempo me mantenía con vida porque, la escuela cada día parecía mas una cárcel que una escuela (bueno no hay mucha diferencia pero aun así era muy molesto). YA QUERIA LARGARME, en esa escuela encontré de los peores profesores, varios eran excepción pero no eran suficiente como para olvidar lo horrible de la escuela. Sin ventiladores, sin actividades, sin puertas, sin supervisor, sin control de armas, era una locura.

Pero esa era la mitad de mi día, la segunda mitad, era un estudiante de música, ni de los mejores ni de los peores, simplemente OK. Estudiaba Piano, Solfeo, Coro y EL CORO; la diferencia?, que en uno eran pinches ejercicios y en EL CORO practicábamos canciones y las presentábamos, era lo mas asdasfdafadfdflistico que hacia, estar en el escenario, presentarte oír los aplausos, los ensayos, TODO ERA GENIAL. Pero ese era un lado de la moneda, lamentablemente en la escuela era un pinche cerrado que no se llevaba con nadie, y eso volvía frustrante a veces, estar solo en una de las cosas de la que mas te enorgullecías no es bonito, para nada. Pero todo cambiaria, para bien mió pero en general todo empeoraría.

Los ensayos eran largos y de noche y hubo uno del cual me acuerdo, y que desencadeno un destino difícil para algunos. Esa noche éramos muy pocos y nada mas platicaban y yo estaba sentado solito atrás jugando con mi teléfono mientras llegaba el maestro, cuando oí una voz que me decía: ¿ Que se puede hacer para un cumpleaños?, yo me quede por un momento perplejo, porque me preguntara, y después dije porque no hay nadie en el salón, bueno pues le di unas opciones, cine zoológico barco en la ciudad había muchas cosas, bueno para que se vallan memorizando el nombre ella era Jan, que al igual que todos en la escuela la conocía mas de lo que aparentaba, que quieren que diga buen oído y nada que hacer realmente te permite conocer a las personas, tocaba Oboe, y el cumpleaños de Diana que tocaba el Saxofón, y para acabar de introducir a todos los demás personajes de ese lugar, estaba Elena, bff de Jan y creo que tocaba Batería, Luna que tocaba Chelo y que enserio no sabia como no se podía quedar quieta, en ningún lugar enserio era sorprendente su comportamiento, Jack, que se los juro podía llegar a ser el cantante mas desesperante que pudiera existir, no era mala persona pero uno se harta de dar la misma copia a la misma pregunta 132 veces , Miri que tocaba Faggot y que puedo decir sin ser exagerado de que era la persona mas alegre del planeta y Carlos hermano de Jan que si yo tenia un trauma con Pokemon el casi parecía que olía sangre por todos lados y buscaba un lugar para cover sistem (no saben que es busquen ni que fuera wikipedia).

Bueno ya que los conocieron volvamos al espacio tiempo actual, platique un rato con Jan y Diana para darles ideas y termino en que me invitaban a ver una película ( si lo crean o no, me cobran derechos de autor por poner el nombre, nada mas diré que es esa donde un calvo que reúne a unos tipos y salvan al mundo, ustedes saben cual es), y dije si voy y tan. Al rato caí en cuenta, que madres, no me llevo mucho y voy a salir con ellos me voy a quedar callado todo el pinche día, así que fui por consejo a quien siempre se lo puedo pedir aunque me diga una pendejada. Steven.

Aclaremos algo según yo le pediría consejo y terminamos comiéndonos 4 pizzas con Nani, y usted estimado lector con poca vida social se preguntara quienes son este par de personajes que apenas introduje, Steven compañero de vicios y voz de la semi-razón, y eso porque va mas a la iglesia que casi todos los personajes en esta obra y Nani, todos tenemos a un amigo Nani, sabes que es genial, que es chingón, pero que algo tiene mal, bueno el le valió madres la escuela pero es de las personas que te recibirían 2 valazos si por ti. Dado a que mi intento de pedir consejo fallo, aunque me sirvió de excusa para meter personajes, decidí ir al cine con cero expectativas, y pues salí bastante feliz, reí, pasee me divertí para acortar la historia por que me da hueva escribir que hice en una ida al cine, para eso están ustedes los fans que harán un Fanfiction de la historia.

Volviendo, me sentí feliz hice amigos, y mas que yo tardo mucho en hacerlos, andaba de buenas, ya estaba por terminar ese horrible semestre, tenia mas amigos me adelantarían mi cumpleaños un par de meses para poder hacer mi fiesta, ahhh sentía que el mundo jugaba cartas a mi favor, claro que como siempre estaba truqueado todo.

DISCLAMER: APARTIR TODO SON LIBERTADES CREATIVAS MIAS

Verán, como les contare en otra historia, había alguien en especial que quería verme sufrir, no solo le caía mal sino que quería ver mi destrucción, para ser justos tenia motivo, pero naa esa historia va para después, bueno su nombre era Jasper, en algún momento genio informático ahora, trabajaba para mafias para desvió de recursos por medio de supermercados (no pregunten que madres yo entiendo tanto de eso como de física quántica), y pues quería verme sufrir ( por ahora será otro de esos villanos planos que tanto ven en su películas, luego les contare porque). Bueno este será el ultimo personaje que incluiré para que vean por que ni se han de acordar de Pancrasio….. na no cayeron.

Bueno para mi ya mencionado cumpleaños adelantado había decidido invitar a todos mis compañeros de todo , dije TODO, hasta de la primaria que ya ni me acordaba, hasta esos, todos los personajes anteriormente mencionados asistieron mas unos cuantos como Ale una vieja amiga fan de HP, o Angel el amigo borracho que todos tenemos y enviamos a AA, pero bueno dije que no mas personajes así que mejor prosigo. Todos menos Jack y Miri estaban ahí, Miri tuvo un compromiso mayor, pero Jack me había hablado el ultimo día de clases y me dijo "Ten cuidado de lo que posees porque contra ti se a usado" y le dije "Que ¿¡?¡?¡" y me respondió, "Nada solo fue una canción que me acorde, no podré ir tengo otra cosa que hacer, paz…..". Se los juro que me quede muy extrañado, pero dije naa, siempre a sido una persona muy curiosa, a hice caso omiso.

Pues la fiesta iba bien Steven y Nani le hacían bully a un compañero de Primaria, Elena y Jan clasificaban idols japoneses (se los juro eran iguales), Diana y Luna platicaban, pero pareciera que Luna hablaba sola porque Diana siempre a sido de muy pocas palabras, Carlos tomaba un poco pero estaba mas metido en su bendito celular (para que di la clave del Internet), Yuli nada mas le decía a Duny tonterías como "Yo soy tu hombre" o " A donde vas sin mi permiso", no lo tomen a mal Duna nunca pelaba enserio cuando decía eso, porque solo quería llamar su atención y pues al final siempre acaban abrazados o "despidiéndose" y por ultimo a Kendra le tocaba aguantar las pendejadas de Marcus que le decía desde teorías locas de la religión o cosas no aptas para todo publico que molestaban a Kendra. También habría otros personajes pero esos no son tan importantes no se morirán si no los leen.

Al rato mis papas me hablaron y me dijeron que iban a salir y que iban a dejarme solo por un rato en mi fiesta, ESPEREN ME DEJABAN SOLO EN MI FIESTA?, eso si es sci-fi, pero para ser franco no esperaban que pasara nada así que todo siguió igual por un largo rato unos tomando otros platicando, Carlos en el teléfono que no lo suelta por nada, y mis amigos del bachillerato platicando sobre como mencionar y explicar los problemas del universo, bueno o eso creían que hacían y Elena y Jan hacia que Luna y Diana escogieran cual era el idol mas feo, que repito TODOS SE VEIAN IGUAL. Steven y Nani estaban con Paul, un viejo amigo castroso al que siempre molestaban, cuando se escucho la puerta de mi casa, y les pedí que abrieran, que error mas grande que pude haber tenido.

Entro a mi casa Jasper se veia mucho peor que la ultima vez que lo vi, en extremo delgado, el pelo todo maltratado, unas ojeras que abarcaban casi toda su cara, en fin, no se podía ver en peor situación, llevaba una especie de aparato en la mano, parecía un cubo con unos circuitos que lo rodeaban. Para ese momento ya todos nos quedamos todos viéndolo y concentrábamos nuestros ojos en el y su curioso aparato. Jasper que nos veía, con una mirada seria, soltó unas palabras: "Que el juego comience", de repente presiono un botón y fui absorbido en el Cubo.

Ser transportado por ese medio no es la sensación mas placentera del mundo pero extrañamente parecía que había caído en algo demasiado cómodo para ser verdad. Para mi sorpresa era pasto , suave y verde, como el de una planicie. Alrededor se encontraban 11 puertas cada una con un nombre diferente que en su momento no reconocí. La sensación agradable no duro mucho ya que una sombra se poso sobre mi, era ¿Jasper?, si era el pero parecía mas bien en su mejor época y me dijo :"Bueno que el juego comience ya no lo crees?, no te preocupes no estarás solo te enviare a 10 de tus amiguitos para que no sufras solo" me quede perplejo, no podía formular una palabra, el prosiguió: "Mira estas en un programa que yo diseñe y que creara 11 niveles basados en pensamientos de tus amigos completando los 11 ustedes serán libres, si uno de uds sufre algún "accidente", no te preocupes será transportado a un espacio inerte que lo liberara si los demás logran salir, así que ahora si juega bien tus cartas porque ya no estas en tu cómoda casa, y ahora es tu turno de sufrir".

Terminando su discurso de la nada vi como aparecían Duny, Kendra, Yuli, Marcus, Carlos, Luna, Nani Steven, Elena y Jan; y los problemas no se hicieron esperar, desde gritos de "Donde estamos" "Esto es un broma" "Que esta pasando" "Pinché WiFi, ya se fue la señal", etc. Trate de calmarles las ansias dado a que no todos se conocían, les pedí calma y Nani me lanzo un zapato y Kendra gritaba por todos lados. "YA BASTA" grité, y empecé a explicar paso a paso todo lo que paso, hasta que aceptaron que debíamos salir de ahí y eso lo lograríamos pasando los 10 niveles

Después de explicarles todo, al final llegamos al acuerdo de 3 cosas:

1 Teníamos que salir de ahí

2 Si Carlos volvía a tomar el celular el seria el primero en perder

3 Y que decidíamos ir primero al Nivel de Nani

Así estresados y molestos decidimos entrar al primer nivel…..

1. Nani

Se preguntaran porque el de Nani, el siempre a tenido, pues gustos y sueños que entre comillas se podrian denominar comunes, amar los deportes es mucho menos peligroso que la aficion a un videojuego en especial, estoy seguro que han muerto menos futbolistas jugando que Marios en Super Mario Bros 3 asi que decidimos entrar a su puerta.

Al cruzarla nos dimos cuenta de que Nani ya no estaba con nosotros y que no encontrabamos en lo que parecia un Palco de un estadio, y de repente Jasper se aparecio frente a nosotros, bueno mas bien una version un tanto pixeleada de Jaspe, y empezo a hablar: "Soy un programa diseñado para explicarles en que consisten los niveles. Dependiendo del Nivel uds entraran al sueño, fantasia o imaginación de la persona que posee la puerta. En el nivel esa persona se separa de su grupo y vivira su sueño o fantasia, y su papel sera simplemente el de hacerlo despertar. Si en alguno de los sueños uno de Uds "pierde" sera enviado a un Limbo temporal, del cual saldra en el momento en que los 11 niveles, sean completados. Yo les explicare al entrar a cada nivel en donde esta. Actualmente su posición es el estadio Wimbley en Inglaterra durante un partido de Liga"

Steven y yo ya sabíamos donde estaba Nani, salimos directamente del palco hasta que llegamos a donde estabamos lo jugadores (que esperaban es un videojuego, las limitaciones burocraticas no importan) y vimos ahí al numero 15, que iba saliendo al campo. Sin saber de futbol les puedo asegurar que jugo como nunca habia visto a alguien.

Al acabar el partido el tratamos de abordarlo y como dirían colegialmente, nos dio el avionazo, sabiamos que el tenia buen autoestima, pero como para ignorarnos, y aparte afrontabamos la cuestion de cómo hacerle darse cuenta de que todo era una fantasia, en un sueño uno no se daba cuenta de que era real y de que no, no todo es como esa película de Inception). No teníamos idea de que hacer, pero en eso Steven salio corriendo hacia a el y gritó: "Nani, el Chivas es el mejor equipo de Mexico".

Yo no sabia porque decia eso pero de repente BUM! , nos encotrabamos en la entrada con las puertas alrededor. Asi de simple como que tanto Steven como Nani eran Americanistas de Corazon, y el simple hecho de decir eso era casi como violar una ley de Newton.

Después de esa rapida experiencia en el Nivel de Nani, Marcus dijo que siguieran con su nivel y entendí muy bien porque….

2. Marcus

Que decir de Marcus, hedonista, bebedor, apostador, buen amigo, narcisista, buen compañero, etc… todos tenemos nuestras cosas y somos libres a seguir con ellas no?. Bueno entendí porque el quería entrar porque al igual que Nani el aspiraba mucho en un deporte, ese deporte eran las artes marciales. Si el fútbol con un grito lo pasamos sin el menor daño, que es lo peor que nos podía pasar?

Bueno entramos por la puerta y apareció Jasper, bueno Virtual Jasper, por llamarlo de alguna manera. El nos dijo que nos encontrábamos en el centro de Japon durante una competencia, y como se imaginaran la bola de friáis que somos creímos que nuestro sueño se había vuelto realidad, mal. Tan solo intentamos tomar un camino que no tuviera relación con donde estaba Marcus, POW, una pared invisible, así que nos resignamos y llegamos al estadio donde Marcus peleaba, puedo decir sin ser exagerado que el pobre tipo que lo enfrento no podría ni besar a su madre, por como lo dejo Marcus. El a pesar de su carácter siempre a sido una persona calmada por eso nos extraño verlo así.

Al igual que Steven lo hizo con Nani, Yuli hizo su intento y le grito a Marcus: "Marcus, odio CoD" (si todos aquí éramos unos viciosos de algo y nadie es mas vicioso que Yuli en el CoD). Cuando el grito eso, pensé que ya íbamos a salir, pero no seguíamos ahí.

Me puse a pensar que otra cosa podría despertarlo, y le pedí a Yuli y Kendra que armaran una escena que forzaría a Marcus a despertar. Cuando estaba en la ceremonia de su premiación, le pedí a Yuli que actuara como si golpeara a Kendra frente a el. Dicho y hecho Marcus dejo el podio donde se encontraba y corrio a verlos y a detener a Yuli. Como iba a ser posible que su amigo el balandro que siempre se habia comportado como un idiota con el, pero que frente a cualquier mujer se comportaba como con una madre, claro excepto debes en cuando con su novia (ya saben, cuando llevan ya tiempo).

Reaparecimos en la entrada a los niveles ya con 9 puertas abiertas, pero Marcus seguía reclamándole a Yuli, hasta que nos dio tiempo de explicarles que fue lo que paso. Tras ver como los sueños se volvían realidad, Yuli ligeramente emocionado, se ofreció para ser el siguiente.

3 Yuli

Ah Yuli, el si que es una bolsa de sorpresas. Como puede ser hiperactivo, grosero y valemadrista (no me culpen que use una expresión que ni en el diccionario), pero también ser confiable, leal, trabajador, buen amigo, etc. Una persona como el estoy seguro que nacen solo de experimentos genéticos curiosos. Como ya dije el es el más grande traumado de CoD, así que no debía extrañarme mi preocupación al entrar a su puerta.

Al llegar vimos un paraje casi destruido como zona de guerra, cosa que animo mucho a Marcus y a Carlos, otro par de traumados. Entonces Virtual Jasper se volvió a aparecer, nos dijo que nos encontrábamos en algún lugar del Golfo Pérsico, y nos explico que como el juego, nosotros tendríamos armas y bolsas interminables al mero estilo de Hermaione, y que éramos nosotros del bando opuesto de el de Yuli, y que para despertarlo podíamos causarle el shock o simplemente tomar una base que cuidaba el solo.

Sabíamos de antemano que siendo nosotros 10 y estando armados, no teníamos posibilidad alguna de pasar sobre sino una táctica muy compleja.

Esa fue la siguiente: las mujeres a lo lejos de la base lanzarían disparos de manera aleatoria para distraer a Yuli, hasta el momento en el que Marcus y Carlos pudieran poner explosivos donde es encontraba el armamento mientras Nani, Steven y Yo trataríamos de entrar a donde estaba el en el momento que se hubieran terminado las municiones de Yuli, dado a que Marcus nos dijo que el siempre usa el mismo armamento y nos enviaría una señal cuando todo su armamento estuviera agotado.

Pues todo iba muy bien, cuando localizamos el lugar Las chicas empezaron a lanzar disparos alrededor, y el primer grupo se iba infiltrando, mientras yo estaba con Steven y Nani. Y entonces PUUUMMMMM la bóveda exploto y Marcus nos envió el msj., así que nos apuramos a entrar donde se encontraba Yuli pero cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que Marcus se equivoco, aun tenia un armamento extra de Granadas y para nuestra mala suerte ya había localizado a las chicas, mientras Nani trataba de comunicarse con ellas, yo y Steven embestimos a Yuli pero ya había lanzado sus granadas y empecé a gritarle:"Idiota! Duny y las demás estaban ahí". La preocupación me empezó a invadir cuando note que Yuli seguía peleando y que Nani no había podido contactar aun. Yo seguía diciéndole " Idiota, tu novia Duny estaba ahí, puede que haya desaparecido". Yuli se rompió en lagrimas y salio corriendo, pero antes de que si quiera saliera de la puerta nosotros ya nos encontrábamos a en la entrada de las puertas. Salio Yuli desesperado hasta que vio a Yuli junto con las demás que parecían normales, y al momento nos dimos cuenta. Fue el entupido cover sistem, pareciera que cada nivel maneja sus propias reglas, acorde a lo que el soñador quiera. Eso puede ser una ventaja. Pero ahora venia el próximo sueño, y teníamos que elegir cual tomar…..

4 Carlos

Después de esa amarga experiencia, no sabíamos a cual entrar por miedo a de que uno perdiera el control de la misma forma que lo hizo Yuli. Cualquiera de nosotros éramos una bomba potencial, podríamos perder la cabeza, morir en un lanzallamas, recibir un hechizo mortal, etc; las posibilidades eran infinitas. Decidimos hacer lo mas sensato- zapatito blanco, zapatito azul (tuvimos infancia de diferencia que muchos de ustedes). Y el ganador termino siendo Carlos, y Jan, Ele, Luna y yo sabíamos que no estábamos entrando a terreno seguro. Carlos, al igual que Yuli tenía un vicio con los juegos de Guerra en especial Gears. Tener a Marcus y a Yuli de nuestro lado era muy bueno dado a que ellos tenían mucha experiencia en esos juegos.

Entramos a la puerta y se denotaba una especie de felicidad en la cara de Carlos, como que no media las consecuencias de lo que podía pasar. Duny y Yuli apenas estaban superando lo que les había pasado, ninguno de los 2 podía creer lo que habían pasado. Yuli casi destruye a Duny, no confiaban ya en ellos.

Al entrar, Jasper Virtual se volvió a aparecer y nos dijo que Carlos era líder de un batallón y que, al igual que Yuli había que causarle un impacto en el o vencer a su batallón, dejándolo a el intacto. Decidimos por lo primero, pero no sabíamos bien como hacerlo. Podíamos hacerle creer que algo le pasaba a Jan o a Elena y eso muy probablemente lo despertaría. Al igual que la otra vez íbamos armados y mucho mejor protegidos, pero el ambiente era totalmente opuesto todo era gris y parecía una pesadilla nuclear.

Cuando localizamos el lugar donde estaba nos dimos cuenta de que Carlos, estaba un poco mas loco de lo que aparentaba, sus compañeros huían de el, no sabíamos si eso era bueno o malo.

El plan que teníamos era hacerlo que perdiera la mayor cantidad de municiones y después tomar su base. Parecía simple. Los hombres nos acercamos a la base sigilosamente, mientras las chicas distraían a Carlos, al igual que como lo hicimos con Yuli. Al llegar a la base nos dimos cuenta de que estaba muy protegida con sistemas de seguridad y tardamos un rato en eliminarlos, cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta de que Carlos ya no estaba en la base. Decidimos contactar a las chavas, Luna y Kendra se encontraban correctamente en su posición pero no sabíamos donde estaban Duny, Jan y Elena; así que nos separamos. Yo fui a checar donde se encontraba Jan, Steven fue a ver donde se encontraba Elena, Yuli fue a buscar a Duny, mientras Marcus y Nani investigaban como terminar con la base.

Llegue hacia la posición de Jan, y estaba gracias a Dios totalmente intacta y me explico que su transmisor se descompuso mientras distraían a Carlos, contacte a Steven y me confirmo que tanto el como Elena estaban en perfecto estado, así que fui con Jan hacia la posición de Duny y presenciamos una escena que nunca olvidare.

Carlos estaba amenazando a Duny, con su arma a cambio de información que no entendíamos de era, y al mismo tiempo Yuli le amenazaba a Carlos con tal de que el tirara el arma. Cuando estábamos a punto de interferir, nos grito: "Si se acercan o desenfundan un arma oprimiré este botón y destruiré la base donde se encuentran sus compañeros".No sabíamos que hacer cualquier movimiento podría atraparnos a todos, tal vez Carlos no fuera el mas brillante en la vida real pero en esos juego, parecía un estratega militar. De repente Steven y Elena aparecieron para presentar la escena y les explicamos la situación. Mientras tanto Carlos seguía amenazando a Duny y Yuli empezaba a perder los estribos : " Esto no es un entupido juego – bueno si lo es- pero las consecuencias son reales, deja esa entupida arma y ven con nosotros", a lo que Carlos respondió "Creen que caeré en esa tontería. Ahora tu dame la información que requiero y podremos salir tranquilos de aquí", Duny no sabia que hacer no tenia nada que se le pareciera, entonces Carlos enojado dijo "Bueno creo que mejor me haré cargo yo". Fue todo silencio

Yuli le disparo en un pie a Carlos haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero Carlos en venganza había podido dispararle a Yuli en el pecho, y cayo. Duny corrió hacia el mientras nosotros conteníamos a Carlos. Ya lastimado y sin el control no había ya ningún problema con el, pero Yuli se estaba desvaneciendo. Duny estaba llorando frente a el, pero el le limpio la cara y le dijo" Estaré bien terminen esta tontería, dile a Carlos que no hay rencores este lugar es un disparate, y Duny te….." Desapareció.

Recibimos la llamada de Marcus y reaparecimos en las puertas. Duny estaba devastada, mientras Jan y Elena le reclamaban a Carlos "Como es posible que no te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba pasando" le gritaban. Nani y Marcus se le acercaron, y les dijeron "El no tiene la culpa, ese mundo que nos crea se siente tan real, y la sensación de vivir nuestra fantasía es demasiado placentera que no nos importa nada mas, tiene que haber un roce muy fuerte para que pueda desmoronarse ese mundo".

La mente humana es muy curiosa, pensé.

5 Duny

Duny, una de las chavas que mas eh respetado en toda mi vida, atravesaba por un muy mal momento, parecía que el apoyo que le daba Kendra no ayudaba mucho, ella se encontraba muy mal. Ella a diferencia de Yuli era muy seria, porque podía guardar lo que sentía, pero ahora, esa era una imagen de lo que solía ser, se denotaba el sufrimiento que sentía por la perdida de Yuli.

Carlos no estaba muy bien tampoco. No podía creer como había perdido el control, ni como había echo lo que hizo, para el era solo un juego no debía de haber daño real. Marcus, Luna y Jan trataban de animarlo, sin resultado y Elena había decidido no dirigirle la palabra por lo sucedido.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor. No sabíamos que puerta tomar, que podría pasar en la siguiente. En ese momento Duny se levanto y empezó a dirigirse a su puerta, y murmuro: "Cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir aquí perdiendo tiempo". Y decidimos entrar con ella.

Cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta de que este nivel seria distinto a los otros 4. Jasper virtual apareció y nos dijo que nos encontrábamos en una mundo donde los libros chocan, y todos se mezclan (Duny siempre había tenido una buena pasión por los libros). Para despertarla teníamos que conseguir que ella se diera cuenta de que todo era falso, no había otra salida de ahí.

Según Jasper , Duny era ahí el equivalente a Blanca Nieves al final del cuento con su príncipe, y se encontraba bajo el cuidado de Frankestein y de un par de Vampiros que brillaban…. Si ni yo me creía esa tontería, en verdad de que tenia mucha imaginación o si estaba bastante drogada.

Pues decidimos embarcar camino hacia donde yacía Duny. Jan parecía maravillada en el camino, nos encontramos 2 conejos parlantes con relojes, dragones con cuerpo de fuego, y hechiceros que cambiaban lo que quisiera por tu primogénito. Steven, Marcus, Nani y Kendra les valía lo que iba pasando a su alrededor. Luna se la pasaba preguntando por hechiceros y parecía que a pesar de todas las cosas raras que había, ni uno se encontraba ahí. Elena y Carlos estaban a casi 3 metros de distancia, a pesar de que Elena no conocía ni a Yuli ni a Duny, no podía creer lo bajo que había caído. Y eso no ayudaba mucho a Carlos.

Siguiendo un camino de baldosas amarillas llegamos a una especie de castillo, que parecía inalcanzable y vimos que en una torre Duny nos observaba. Marcus ya tenía una ligera idea de cómo destruir la puerta con un par de Gnomos, cuando de repente la puerta cayó súbitamente y los monstruos nos escoltaron hacia donde estaba Duny.

Al llegar su trono ella nos dijo " Amigos míos como han estado bienvenidos a mi palacio". Parecía que a pesar de todo seguía manteniendo recuerdo de nosotros a diferencia de Yuli y Carlos. Prosiguió "Tomen lo que quieran para mantenerse bien y … QUE HACEN CON ESE BELLACO?"- señalando a Carlos. En ese momento sabíamos que todo andaba mal

"Cortadle la Cabeza" "Matadlo" "Hacerlo Pagar", entre otras cosas era lo que gritaba. Y esta situación iba de mal en peor. Rodeados de guardias y monstruos de fantasía, solo nos quedaba una opción, apelar a Duny. Marcus le contó lo que paso, pero no lo creyó; Jan le dijo que era una equivocación, pero ella dijo que el era buscado por un crimen infame que había cometido; Kendra quiso calmarle los ánimos pero ella parecía que haría lo que se le diera la gana. Ya los guardias tenían a Carlos sujetado pero parecía indiferente a lo que pasara. Entonces Elena hablo "Duny no te conozco nada realmente, pero se de lo que sufres ahora, dime causarle dolor a este pobre tonto te hará sentir mejor? – Carlos grito "Gran ayuda" con tono sarcástico- "Cállate que te estoy apoyando, en que iba a si, Duny recuperaremos a Yuli, pero deja este sueño con nosotros, el te necesita bien"

El castillo empezó a desmoronarse. Las palabras de Elena lograron despertar a Duny a tiempo, y regresamos a las puertas. Duny rompió en llanto, pero se levanto y dijo "Vamos a acabar esto cueste lo que nos cueste".

Carlos se disculpo con Duny por lo que hizo. Ella acepto la disculpa. Después el y Elena hicieron las pases, y le agradeció que lo salvara de literalmente perder la cabeza.

Ya quedaban 6 puertas y estábamos decididos a llegar a la última y rescatar a Yuli

6 Luna

Quedaban 6 puertas mas y decidimos dejar que quien quisiera fuera, Luna fue la que quizo. Luna siempre ha sido muy activa, muy imaginativa y muy buena en lo que hacia, o al menos hacia mucho. Futbol, teatro, natacion , clavados, maratones, comer, musica, (siendo este ultimo en especial su fuerte). Pero detrás de esa cara alegre, ella llega a sufrir mucho. El amor, al igual que yo nunca ah sido su fuerte, enamorarse de la persona mas difícil por no decir equivocada (no creo en equivocarse al enamorarse), y ella ultima mente había tenido muy mala suerte en eso. Su ultimo enamoramiento termino muy bien que digamos, pero ella siempre se veía alegre. Era en por momentos donde denotava sus problemas. No esperaba que su nivel fuera totalmente destructivo o maniaco, eso lo esperaba para el mió.

Entramos y sabia que invertir mi dinero en esos 7 libros, 8 películas y Dos videojuegos había valido mucho la pena, nos encontrábamos en un camino de nieve con varios puestos a su alrededor, desde restaurantes tiendas de dulces y de bromas, a lo alto de podía ver una camino que daba hacia un castillo. Estábamos en Hogsmade, en Hogwarts. El sueño de cualquier fan se había cumplido. Bueno si no fuera por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

El frió estaba muy alto a niveles que en nuestra vida habíamos llegado, y buscábamos como mantener el calor, (que quieren somos de una área donde menos de 20 ya es morir de frió, imagínense a 5 grados), cuando de repente apareció Jasper Virtual, y nos dio ropa para abrigarnos (escena extraña dado a que su yo real era quien nos había metido en ese lugar), y nos dijo donde podíamos encontrar da Luna.

Aparentemente ella era otra estudiante "normal" del colegio (claro solo que en este universo podía hacer levitar cosas, transformarse, crear pociones y como si fuera poco torturarnos con una palabra, estábamos jodidos si la hacíamos enojar).

Aprovechamos que el encargado estaba muy entretenido platicando con un gato, y decidimos robarnos una de las carrozas. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la escuela. La vimos, iba con un grupo de chavas, y pues simplemente se veía feliz. Ya habíamos visto a los demás pero ellos tenían un sentimiento de poder o de haber culmina un gran sueño, ella simplemente se veía feliz, no parecía que solamente cumpliera su fantasía sino que también había logrado vivir una vida sin problemas de ningún tipo de problema (diferente al protagonista original). Llevaba unas ropas de color negro con una bufanda color rojo vino con amarillo, y un par de libros en mano, uno creo yo gruño

Teníamos que pensar como hacerle darse cuenta de que esto era un sueño, pero no teníamos ni la mas remota idea de cómo lograrlo, si hubieran tirado en el sueño a Ale, tendríamos algo a favor, porque todos sabíamos que si alguien podía hacer que su mundo dejara de verlo igual era ella (si ese personaje que en el inicio era de Background es importante para alguien, en si cada extra que aparece en un libro es importante, para que empiecen a prestar atención).

Así al que decidimos arriesgarnos e ir a hablar directamente con ella de manera normal a ver que pasaba. Nos acercamos y ella nos miro de una forma muy rara. Le explicamos que todo esto era un sueño y que teníamos que salir de aquí para regresar al mundo real. Ella nada mas nos veía, no nos dirigía una palabra como si habláramos para ella otra lengua o no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que le dijéramos. Entonces hablo, y dijo "Se tardaron mucho en llegar, eso yo ya lo sabia". Nos quedamos atónitos con sus palabras, como era posible que ella sola hubiera salido del sueño, cuando nadie más había podido. Denotamos algo, iba de la mano con una chava que era idéntica a Ale (si que andábamos distraídos para no darnos cuenta) "Podía ser este mundo tan perfecto para mi como quisiera ese tipo, pero hay cosas que simplemente no encajan en la mente de uno "

Reaparecimos en la entrada de los niveles y vimos a Luna en llanto, y me le acerque y le dije "Luna, los sueños que este loco creo para vengarse de mi, si tal vez puedan ser fantasiosos, tienen cosas que se pueden lograr sin importar lo que digan. Nani podrá llegar a ser un gran futbolista, Marcus podía llegar a ser un gran artista marcial, hasta Carlos podría llegar a ser un táctico militar, y tú podrás llegar a tener lo que deseas" Se limpio las lágrimas y me abrazo y nada mas dijo "Gracias".

Ya nada más quedaban 5 niveles. Kendra dijo después de un rato: "Ya me harte, ya entrare a mi nivel, yo creyendo que me tocaría, y ya le paso a Luna (ella también era fan de esa saga) , mejor averiguo el mió ya". Entramos

7 Kendra

Si tuviera que elegir a alguien de los que nos encontrábamos aquí quien habia pasado más penurias en su vida, lamentablemente elegiría a Kendra. En primera imagen es una chava desmadrosa, inteligente, alegre y muy aplicada. Estaba decidida a salir adelante, y créanme que nada podría detenerla. Perder a un familiar cercano, problemas económicos e ir en una escuela que te quita las ganas de estudiar (ustedes saben que escuela) nunca la habían detenido pero la había visto tanto en sus peores y mejores así que no sabia que podía.

Al entrar en su capitulo notamos que nos encontrábamos en un suburbio como cualquier otro, casi como Infonavit pero mas bonito. Y se apareció Jasper Virtual, que prácticamente ya nos tenia hartos a todos. Y nos dijo que podíamos encontrarla en una casa al final del suburbio.

Tocamos en la casa y salio una mujer de 30 años, que nos recibio de manera amable y nos invito a tomar un poco de Té. Nos sentamos todos en su sala medio apretados y vimos a un par de niños jugando y a su esposo leyendo el periódico tomando café.

Cuando nos entrego la taza de Té, le preguntamos "Señora, sabe donde se encuentra Kendra" y ella puso una cara de sorpresa y dijo "Yo soy Kendra para que la buscan". En ese momento entendí todo, su sueño era ese una vida normal y estable con una familia, y Jasper se lo había dado.

Al igual que Luna le dio felicidad, solo que ella no se había librado por su cuenta del sueño, cosa que si no hubiera echo Luna nos hubiera dejado atorados en su Nivel. Que podíamos hacer para alterar esa estancia tan normal, que podía hacerla darse cuenta de que todo era mas que un sueño. Intentamos decirle lo que pasaba, pero ella nos tomo a locos, asi como no teníamos otra idea empezamos a gritarle tontería y media. Desde "HP apesta" "Amas tu bachillerato" "Las saladitas si son horneadas" "Marcus nunca te molesta" "Los políticos son buenos""Yo tengo novia" (ese ultimo de mi parte) y así seguimos hasta que todos se quedaron sin ideas.

Ella ya se había alterado y había hablado a su marido, y nos pidió que nos fuéramos. Cuando ya estábamos saliendo de la casa intente un último tiro. "Kendra, yo me porte como un caballero cuando te conocí".

Habíamos regresado. Se preguntaran porque eso tuvo resultado, pues es simple, no me siento orgulloso de cómo me comporte como ella la primera vez que la conocí, fui grosero y no la deje terminar un trabajo. Después de ese día poco apoco nos volvimos amigos, sin saber porque razón, y hasta la fecha ella era una de las personas que mas quería.

"LOCO!, SABES!" Me grito cuando salimos y me abrazo y me dijo después: "Sabes muy bien que eres mi amigo y que nunca en mi vida te dejare de reclamar eso"

Con una cara de alegría nos fuimos, todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba, realmente mucho mejor.

8. Elena

Ah Elena, me había vuelto amigo de ella tan rápido que ya ni me acuerdo como fue. Ella tenía una personalidad muy activa, sensible y con algo de carisma. Al igual que todos los demás era una persona la cual, gracias a Dios, no existían 2 iguales.

Conocerla a ella fue por muchas casualidades que no abordare a detalle pero que puedo decir que sin un detalle chiquito nadie aquí la hubiera conocido

Bueno ya volviendo después de describirla un poquito, ya nada mas quedaban cuatro puertas, Elena, Steven, Jan y Yo, y teníamos que decidir a cual ir asi que tomamos la elección mas seria y sensata….PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS!. Pierdo yo, y pierde Steven (bueno si se puede decir de alguna forma "perder", no nos animaba mucho el entrar) y quedaban Elena y Jan, AMBAS PIEDRA, vuelven a intentar, AMBAS PAPEL, vuelven a intentar, AMBAS TIJERA, y así durante casi media hora estuvimos esperando hasta que nos hartamos todos y decidimos tirar una moneda para ver cual de las dos. LA ESTUPIDA MONEDA CAE PARADA, estábamos a un punto de la desesperación hasta que al final Elena se ofreció para ser la siguiente.

Pues así decidimos embarcarnos al siguiente nivel, pero antes de entrar Elena hablo con Jan y le pidió que le perdonara si llegaba a comportarse como una tonta durante su nivel, a lo que ella le replico: "Mas de lo que ya eres mensa, no creo que puedas". Elena refunfuño a lo que Jan respondió con un abrazo, y Elena le dijo: "Eres una tonta, te quiero". Esas eran amigas del alma.

Entramos y nos vimos en un mundo muy similar al de Duny, solo que en lugar de ser un reino encantado, era el paraíso de cualquier friki, un mundo lleno de ojos gigantes, robots gigantes, monstruos gigantes, TODO GIGANTE, bueno no todo, pero si era enorme. El lugar no tenia una descripción general dado a que a lo lejos se podían ver ciudades destruidas con robots gigantes, otras se podían ver escuelas secundarias donde todos salían felices y contentos, ciudades de la antigua china, ciudades infestadas con Zombis, en fin, ese mundo dejaba muy chiquito al de Duny.

Y para variar, Jasper Virtual, se los juro ya me había artado de sus vistas, si de por si su yo real lo odiábamos por lo que nos hizo, imagínense tener que tratar con el de manera obligatoria para poder salir de aquí. Bueno después de esa interrupción mia para quejarme, Jasper nos dijo que estábamos en un mundo lleno de anime (como si los robots gigantes al lado de colegialas no nos hubieran echo darnos cuenta). Lo que teníamos que hacer para sacar a Elena era simplemente encontrar el anime donde ella se encontrarla y YA ahí estaba todo el nivel resuelto. Ella se encontraría con el protagonista del anime. O Jasper se quedo sin ideas o algo tenia oculto. Pero bueno su copia virtual nos dijo que dependiendo de al que entráramos jugaríamos sus reglas y tendríamos las ventajas de los protagonistas de ese mundo.

Que tan difícil puede ser?. MUY DIFÍCIL

Se los pondré así destruimos robots del Apocalipsis, Y NO ESTABA, detuvimos hordas de zombis, Y NO ESTABA, buscamos cartas mágicas Y NO ESTABA, entramos al mundo de las conmutadoras y destruimos a Apocalymon, Y NO ESTABA, detuvimos hordas de vampiros Y NO ESTABA, evitamos que una niña hiciera trato con un demonio, Y NO ESTABA, hicimos que un inadaptado enamorara a una chava que tocaba flauta Y NO ESTABA, encontramos la ultima jodida esfera del dragón Y NO ESTABA, detuvimos a un jodido zorro gigante con 7 colas Y NO ESTABA!11

Estábamos hartos ya, habíamos perdido más tiempo aquí que en cualquiera de los otros niveles. Cuando íbamos a entrar a la que nos llevaba a a un mundo de Hamster parlantes (¿?) cuando Jan se le ocurrió cambiar de mundo y nos mando a una pequeña biblioteca a en los suburbios de Tokio. Ese lugar se me hacia familiar, ya lo había visto, pero no era ni tan extravagante como los universos que habíamos visitado, este era pues, normal.

De repente notamos que en la biblioteca se encontraba prácticamente vacía con la excepción de la bibliotecaria y una chica que leía un par de libros. Nos acercamos a ella y le preguntamos que hacia (pues leer era lo que hacia pero en este mundo "normal" no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nada mas leyera), nos dijo que buscaba el nombre de un chico que parecía lo acasoba porque leía los mismos libros que ella.

Jan y yo nos dimos cuenta de donde estábamos, era el mundo de Whispers from the Heart, de Studio Ghibli. La historia de una niña que se enamora de un niño que hace violines. Pareciera premisa tonta, pero la película es muy buena.

Bueno podría seguir haciendo promoción al estudio japonés y a su capacidad cinematográfica incomparable, pero no es el punto su genialidad, el punto es que sabíamos cual era la historia y sabíamos exactamente en que lugar la encontraríamos.

Nos dirigimos y tomamos en la estación de tren, uno que llevaba justo a la casa del chavo que la acosaba. Estaba llena de antigüedades, le pedimos al abuelo del niño que si nos dejaba ir a verlo y nos dijo que si, y que si conocíamos tan bien a la chava que había venido y creímos que se trataba de Elena y le dijimos que si. Nos llevo al sótano donde se oía música de violín y vimos que no solo estaba Elena ahí y el chico, pero también se encontraba la chica de la biblioteca, parecía que nos hubiéramos saltado parte de la historia. Cuando nos acercamos a Elena nos dijo: "Rayos tenían que llegar ya venia la mejor parte ". Y así el sueño termino.

Jan le dijo a Elena: "Ya vez mas de lo que eres no podías ser por eso no te paso nada en tu nivel", y Elena le respondió "WAA eres mala, pero te quiero asi animal" y se abrazaron.

Ya nada mas faltaban 3.

9. Steven

Viejo amigo, tan viejo que hasta le digo señor y ni me acuerdo como terminamos siendo amigos, pero lo mas curioso, fuera de un par de videojuegos, no teníamos ni madres en común. El futbolista, yo no hago ejercicio ni aunque me paguen; UFC, ni el box veo; Eminem, lo mas que llego de rap es el Pokerap: Matemáticas, bitch please Sociología; y así me podría seguir la lista larga por los siglos de los siglos. Así son las amistades, tan opuestas a ti que duran un buen

Ya nada mas quedábamos Jan, Steven y Yo; y pues esta vez fue más fácil, al segundo primer papel o tijeras, ya habíamos quedado, era el turno de Steven. El estaba listo no se le veía ni emocionado ni preocupado nada mas esperaba lo mejor. Siempre había sido así, serio cuando era más necesario.

Entramos y como lo esperaba, por primera vez estaba feliz de haber entrado en la puerta.

We all live in a pokemon World duru du duru. Había soñado con esto mucho pero nunca crei tener el chance de vivirlo, hasta me valió madres que apareciera el Jasper Virtual, yo nada mas veía Buterfrees volar, Magikarps saltar en el agua, Leavanny y Heracross en el bosque, un Pansage en un arbol, era todo perfecto. Bueno cuando decidí prestar atención a Japer que no dijo que Steven estaba en la elite (los cuatro mejores entrenadores esperando a que Nani, Jan, Elena y Yo lo viéramos, y me pregunte porque nosotros cuatro nada mas y porque Elena y Jan que el casi no conocía, algo extraño pasaba. Después de eso nos dijo donde estaba el y nos dio una Pokeball con nuestro nombre a cada quien, y dijo es el Pokemon que de alguna manera los representa y seria nuestro único apoyo aquí. Obvio cada quien emocionado abrió su Pokeball y vio que traía cada uno, aquí esta la lista:

-Luna, Ambipom

-Marcus, Hitmonlee

-Carlos, Nidoking

-Duny, Golduck

-Kendra, Mismagius

-Nani, Sceptile

-Elena, Scizor

-Jan, Gardevoir

-Yo, Gallad

GALLADE!. El era fácilmente mi Pokemon favorito, no podía creer que podría convivir con el, era genial. Y si los demás estaban Ok, cada quien se llevo muy bien con su compañero. Luna había hallado alguien tan activa como ella, Marcus tenia su compañero de pelea, Duny al fin tenia un pato (que quieren las personas tienen muchos gustos), Kendra al fin tenia contacto con el mundo de los espíritus, Nani tenia a alguien tan rápido como el para jugar, Elena tenia un Scizor ( si jugaran el juego sabrían porque es genial) y se veía ok, Elena con si Gardevoir tenia alfil alguien con que pudiera entender su mundo (no por nada es el Pokemon Sentimiento) y pues yo TENIA UN GALLADE, NO NECESITABA MAS, enserio era el tan genial.

Así después de ese pequeño orgasmo de felicidad decidimos seguir, y llegamos al lugar conocido como Planicie Indigo, donde Steven nos esperaba. A pesar de la felicidad que traíamos por nuestro compañero (yo mas) no me dejaba de cuestionar, porque nos quería Steven específicamente a nosotros 4 ahí, obvio quería una pelea, pero porque nosotros, porque ellas que apenas conocía, porque.

Entramos al edificio donde Jaspe nos dijo que nos esperaba y vimos muchas estatuas y fotografías de entrenadores y sus pokemon, por lo que veía habían derrotado a la Elite y entrado al salón de la fama y vi algo que me llamo la atención, las ultimas 4 estatuas eran respectivamente de nosotros 4. Aparentemente en este universo nosotros habíamos sido las últimas 4 personas en derrotar la Elite y debíamos tomar su lugar debido a que ellos estaban en un asunto en una región del desierto. ESO ERA! Nosotros 4 éramos la Elite y Steven quería derrotarnos a los 4 para entrar al salón de la fama y poder enfrentar al campeón.

Como sabia que ninguno conocía un movimiento les explique antes de entrar a la ultima habitación que ataques tenia cada uno y como usarlos para que pudieran tomar por sorpresa a Steven si quería hacerles daño

Llegamos y vimos a Steven con un traje Negro sentado, impaciente y serio, entonces hablo: "Bueno Elite han tardado en llegar yo les solicite para hace mas de una hora y veo que traen compañía, bueno por eso venia preparado. Saben esta organización no es fácil de llevar si uno no tiene algún poder para intimidar, así que por eso los cite aquí, que mayor autoridad que ser el que venció en su primer intento a los 4 miembros de la Elite al mismo tiempo, así que, como formalidad, quieren peleas?". Estaba atónito, derrotarnos al mismo tiempo como seria eso posible, y que organización y entonces vi una letra R en su traje, era miembro del Equipo Rocket y no solo eso era mas bien el líder.

No teníamos opción si queríamos salir había que derrotarlo. Entonces aparecieron 5 entrenadores mas, todos con el mismo uniforme y cada uno con un pokemon diferente, y Steven dijo " Vine preparado para entretener cualquier cosa extra y que no interfieran, así que Elite están listos para pelear?

Gallade, Sceptile, Scizor Gardevoir, Nani, Jan, Elena y Yo nos acercamos y asentimos. Mientras cada quien atrás ya tenia un entrenador listo para vencer, y todo empezó. Bolas Sombra, Hydro Bomba, Bombas de venenos, Patadas voladoras y Puñetazos dobles; todo eso detrás de nosotros y Steven saco 4 Pokeballs, de las que salieron Electivire, Tyranitar, Drifblim y Blaizique, era nuestro turno de elegir a quien atacar.

Elena lanzo a Scizor contra Tyranitar, golpeando con grandes ráfagas de tijertazos con sus pinzas pero parecia inamovible, mientras Gardevoir evadía los ataques fantasmales de Drifblim que tanto le dañaban, Sceptile se lanzo contra Electivire con sus brazos en forma de espada y Gallade se protegía de las embestidas de fuego de Blaiziquen. Era toda una escena

Y veíamos que atrás iban cayendo uno por uno los rivales, primero cayo el rival de Duny y decidió venir a apoyar a Elena con Tyranitar que iba perdiendo resistencia y empezada a lanzar rocas contra ellas pero que Scizory Golduck pudieron desviar. Después cayeron los rivales de Carlos y Kendra, que fueron a apoyar a Jan, manteniendo en un solo lugar a Drifblim permitiéndole a Gardevoir atacarlo de manera directa. Luna y Marcus seguían muy ocupados, y a pesar de la ayuda sus pokemon eran muy poderosos. Sceptile ya estaba lastimado de los golpes helado de Electivire y Gallade no podía contender mucho tiempo los golpes de Blaiziquen, asi que le ordene usar Psico Corte y Blaiziquen evadia, era una bestia de velocidad. Luna y Marcus pudieron al fin terminar con sus rivales y venían a ayudarme pero les pedí que fueran a ver mejor a los demás y así con su ayuda, cayo Tyranitar tras 4 golpes seguidos de cada unos (era una pared mas no agil). Electivire pronto empezó a resentir los golpes no de uno sino de 5 enemigos, que en conjunto lograron evitar que le diera el tiro de gracia a Sceptile, y así cayo el segundo. Yo y Gallade seguíamos lidiando con Blaiziquen y Steven parecía ya muy preocupado ya había perdido ante 2 pero esos pokemon que le quedaban no eran nada para subestimar. Drifblim había logrado recuperarse de los golpes de Gardevoir y había confundido a Nidoking y Mismagius, Blaiziquen seguía evadiendo los cortes, y yo iba pensando en como detenerlo y entonces decidí lo que debí haber echo desde antes, mientras Blaiziquen evadia los disparos envié a Gallade a que ayudara a Gardevoir a vencer a Drifiblim , mientras yo patitas para que las quiero, salí corriendo a alcanzar a los demás.

Llege donde yacía Electivire vencido y les pedí auxilio a ellos mientras Gallade y Gardevoir vencían a Drifblim que ya había vencido a Mismagius y Nidoking. Blaiziquen llego y nada pudieron hacer ellos, uno tras uno fueron callendo. Estabamos todos arrinconados, no había salido nada como lo planee y Blaiziquen al ver que había vencido a los demás decidió seguir y fue a atacar a Gallade, pero antes de poder ir una tormenta de hojas salio de atrás y vimos que Sceptile aun podía seguir a pesar de las heridas que tenia. Y Blaiziquen decidió que aun quedaba un asunto que terminar ahí.

Drifblim cayó después de que Gallade y Gardevoir coordinaron un ataque conjunto con Psico cortes y Bolas sombra, y los demás ya se habían recuperado y vieron lo que estaba pasando con Blaiziquen y Jan decidió comandar a Gallade y Gardevoir lanzando ataques atrás de el. Cayó el último, pero no vio el costo de eso. Steven se veía desconsolado pero no de perder sino de lo que había pasado antes de que Blaiziquen cayera. En su ira había atacado a Sceptile con su máximo poder, pero no solo lo derroto, lo mato. Pero no solo a el sino a Nani con el.

Los demás cuando habían sido derrotados solo cayeron causándole lo mismo a su respectivo, todo el daño que recibían ellos iba en nosotros, ellos representaban quienes éramos en mas de una forma.

Steven corrió y se acerco a Nani, mientras el mundo se derrumbaba. Nani dijo: "Ya vez tu y tus jueguitos, ve y termina con esta locura, no te culpo ni a ti ni a Alvy, pero enserio termina esto y nos vamos a jugar".

Volvimos a la entrada del nivel. Steven se rompió. Nunca lo había visto así de mal jamás, no había sido su culpa y aun podíamos salvarlo, pero aun así. Fui a tratar de animarlo, y le dije "Salgamos de aquí y ahora si me enseñaran a jugar fut ustedes dos, por mas malo que sea. El quería verme hacer el ridículo". Soltó una carcajada suave.

Jasper pagaría por esto.

10. Jan

Jan, a ella la conocia, menos de lo que hubiera querido, era pues de las personas que mas admiraba. Habia logrado mucho aunque ella no lo creyera y era muy genial. Ella parecia que lo compartía todo con Elena, pero eran muy distintas ambas. Elena era la desmadrosa, si se puede decir de una forma, y Jan era la voz de la razon, claro cuando estaban separadas. Ellas juntas eran unicas capaces de hacer todo. Si algo quisiera yo es poder conocerla mejor.

Tras lo que paso con Nani, queria acabar esto ya y darle su merecido a Jasper, ese bastardo convirtió mi mayor sueño en una horrible pesadilla, tenia que pagar. Les dije a todos que fueramos a la mia ya, pero Jan se opuso: "Ese tipo debe de guardar lo peor para ti, sin animos de ofender, pero ahorita estas debil de mente tras lo ocurrido, mejor vamos a la mis descifren el mundo, descansen y ya listos vamos a liberar a Nani y a Yuli"

Tenia razon, si iba a la mia en esta situación no causaria mas que mas daño a los demas, ella prácticamente arriesgaba todo para poder tener mejores chances en el final. No queria que ella saliera dañada pero como dije, tenia razon. Es lo curioso, no queria que nadie saliera dañado pero apenas ella decia una forma de reducir el daño.

Elena se le acerco y le dijo: "No te preocupes, con suerte y te pasa como a mi y acabas presenciando el sueño mientras los demas te buscamos", ella le respondio: "Mira todas las locuras que han pasado, no creo que yo pueda crear algo peor".

Me le acerque antes de entrar y le dije: "Gracias por esto, por darnos mas chance y pues por sacrificarte por mi auque, pues no se no sienta que merezca que me ayuden, mas después de que todo esto es mi culpa". Como se daran fácilmente cuenta (y se los recalque muy claramente al principio) no soy la mejor persona para hablar con personas. Ella me respondio con una sonrisa: "Para eso son los amigos no?". No podia creerlo, ella le valia arriesgarse. No podia permitir que algo saliera mal en este nivel.

Entramos, pero a diferencia de las otras veces Jan se encontraba junto frente a nosotros, y aparecio Jasper virtual, y nos dijo: "Bueno ya casi terminan asi que decidi cambiar la formula un poco. Jan se encuentra en su mundo si, pero los decidi dejar ya frente a ella. Hay dos formas de salir muy sencillas, no tendran que preocuparse por hacerla despertar, no servira; o ella es enviada al limbo o uno de ustedes a manos de ella, solo eso la despertar y llevara hasta el ultimo nivel, el tuyo Alvy. Como dato si Alvy, que es el ultimo, es el que es enviado al Limbo, es el que desaparece, todos ustedes saldran incluidos Nani y Yuli, pero Alvy no. Les deseo suerte".

No podia creerlo, Jasper preparo lo peor para antes de terminar, si ella no hubiera decidido arriesgarse hubiera sido facil que uno se dejara eliminar al final y ya salir de aquí, no que ahora, estabamos atrapados, ninguno iba a hacerle daño a Jan, y nadie queria ser transportado al Limbo. Y nadie dejaria que me sacrificara para terminar esto antes. Planeo muy bien el final

Después de que Jasper se desaparecio, empezamos a prestar atención al entorno, era similar al nivel de Duny solo que el escenario era un poco mas, pues loco. Estabamos frente al trono en un castillo, pero con formas distorsionadas y extrañas. No habia otro lugar posible, nos encontrabamos en el Pais de Las Maravillas, ese mundo done abajo es arriba, corto es largo y blanco es negro.

Jan nos dirigio la palabra y dijo: "Pero si son los amigos de Alvy, mi viejo compañero de la superficie, no crei que alguien pudiera llegar a donde ahora es mi reino, pasen sientanse comodos.

Me atrevi a preguntar "Como llegaste aquí?", a lo que ella respondio: "Después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños senti que habia echo algo horrible y escape, y al igual que Alicia, cai en un agujero en un arbol después de que empece a seguir un conejo para Elena. Dentro me forazaron a vencer a la malvada reina de este mundo. Después de vencerla los habitantes del lugar me hicieron reina de aquí. Y aquí es estado desde entonces, y ustedes como llegaron aquí?". A pesar de lo que dijo Jasper decidimos intentar explicarle las cosas, sacar de su mundo como a los demas (Elena, Carlos y Luna gritaron cuanta tonteria se pudiesen imaginar con tal de sacarla de su mundo). Nada. Jasper no nos mintio, ella era una fuerza inamovible. Alguien tenia que ser enviado al Limbo .

Jan al ver lo que le deciamos se desespero: "Como se atreven a inventar tales tonterias, niveles, escapar, Limbo, asiaticos, escapar. Este es mi reino, donde yo controlo y no dejare que me vengan con tonterias. SOMBRERERO!

Aparecio lo que conociamos como el sombrero de la novela, pero este tenia algo distinto a otras versiones. Portaba una aparienza casi esqueletica, y su traje y sombrero se veian todos maltratados y en mal estado. El le dirigio la palabra: "Que desea su majestad", ella replico "Llevatelos de aquí, que dejen de irrumpir en mi reino". El nada mas asintio y empezo a lanzar sombreros que nos succionaban con ráfagas de aire. Tiramos un mueble y nos protegimos atrás de el. Marcus y Steven decidieron embestirlo lograron tirarlo pero rapido se levanto, y con su largos brazos sujeto a los dos con una facilidad y los tiro contra la pared dejandolos inconscientes. Kendra y Duny estban en shock al ver dicho monstruo. Asi que dependia de Luna, Carlos y Yo. Luna nos señalo los sombreros y nos dijo que los tomaramos para formar ráfagas a su alrededor y teletransportalo a donde sea que los lleve o simplemente contenerlo. Tomamos cada uno un sombrero y nos acercamos a donde estaba el y para nuestra sorpresa, la presion fue tan alta que absorbio al sombrero por partes, pero en vez de ser un acto desagradable, vimos que no era ni siquiera un ser vivo sino mas bien una especie de automata que se rompio en pedazos.

Nada de eso le gusto a Jan. "Como se atreven ustedes mis amigos y mi hermano a hacer eso en mi reino, no me dejan otra opcion". Parecia que habia perdido la razon."Bueno no los desterrare ya, sino que acabare con ustedes". Saco una espada y se puso a pelear con nosotros, para eso lo sombreros ya no tenian poder y no habia forma de contenerla. Evadimos sus golpes hasta que encontramos bastones y espadas con las que pudieramos defendernos. Luna y Carlos teniamos una espada y yo un baston de madera. Los 3 sabiamos que uno de nosotros tres iriamos al Limbo. No, yo seria quien lo hiciera.

Luna y Carlos contenian sus golpes mientras yo con mi baston trataba de hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. No funcionaba. En este universo ella era muy buena guerrera. Entonces, mi baston se rompio y ella vio una oportunidad y corrio a embestirme, ya sentia el filo de la espada rozandome. Como seria el Limbo me pregunte con los ojos cerrados. Pero me sentia aun normal. Abri los ojos y vi la tragica escena.

Carlos se habia puesto frente a Jan y habia recibido el golpe de su espada, el habia caido. Jan lloraba, al lado de donde estaba su hermano, el dijo: "Jan, hermanota, no sufras saldran de aquí, yo se que Alvy y los demas lo haran"

Reaparecimos en la base.

No podia creerlo, me habia prometido que no sufriria que todo saldria bien, que acabariamos esto rapido. Y falle. Porque no me dio a mi la estupida espada. Ellos hubieran salido, hubieran estado mejor sin mi.

Quize acercarmele a Jan hablar con ella, pero no tenia palabras que decirle. Pero ellas si: "Largate, perdi a mi hermano y es tu culpa". Me rompi.

Sali huyendo y grite: "Acabare con su sufrimiento" y me corri a mi puerta. Todos intentaron detenerme diciendo que habia que pensar como entrar, que habia que ir preparados que aun podia haber algo peor. No me importo.

Tenia que terminar esto, no podia vivir sabiendo el daño que les habia echo a todos, al darles sus sueños y arrebatarselos. Tal vez yo no lo hice directamente, pero lo cause, al ser enemigo de Jasper, y amigo de ellos.

Esto terminaba ya.

11. Alvy

No han sentido ustedes, que su vida es tan pues perfecta, que hasta la confundes con un sueño?. Ya tenia tiempo que me pasaba eso. Es que no podia creerlo sencillamente. Mi familia jamas habia estado tan calmada, y mis amigos cada vez mas me sorprendia mas. Marcus, ese depravado habia logrado ser seleccionado nacional en Taekwondo para los Panamericanos no podia creer como habia pasado, pero el lo logro. Duny y Yuli estaban a un par de meses de casarse, ese par, que me sorprendio siempre que hubieran durado mas de dos meses, lo habia logrado. Kendra estaba preparando su tesis para graduarse, se lo dije muchas veces que ella podria. Nani, ya era jugador de primera division, logro llegar mas rapido y que cualquier de los jugadores de la liga, era increible. Luna ya llevaba 2 años con Ale, jamas la habia visto tan seria y tan feliz, como si su sueño guajiro mas grande se hubiera concretado. Carlos habia sido elegido para formar parte de la orquesta del estado y le permitirian estudiar musica. Steven habia conseguido durar mas de 1 año con una novia. Elena habia logrado irse de viaje a Japon para aprender el idioma consiguiendo una beca que solo dan una vez al año, y lo hizo. Y Jan, iba a ser la primera de su generacion de universidad, habia logrado la excelencia academica. Todo era hermoso para mis amigos y pues yo no estaba tan mal, pues habia conseguido mi beca para Columbia para realizar mi Doctorado.

Si habia una cancion que encajara, era What a Wonderful World. Todo era, pues perfecto.

Yo me estaba alistando porque cada quien tomaria su rumbo y los habia citado en mi casa para despedirme de todos ellos. La mesa estaba lista, los refrescos, la musica hasta mi perro se habia bañado. Estaba arreglando los ultimos detalles cuando de repente llegaron de golpen Jan, Marcus, Duny, Kendra, Luna y Steven habian llegado. Me llamaba la atención que Duny hubiera llegado sin Yuli, Steven sin Nani, y Jan sin su hermano Carlos. Los salude como si nada y les pedi que tomaran asiento. Ninguno queria sentarse, y empezaron a decirme de unos niveles, de un Limbo, que Nani, Yuli y Carlos estaban atrapados y no se cuanta cosa mas. Parecian muy alterados. Les dije que se calmaran, les invite unas cubas, y dijeron que teniamos que irnos y trate de contarles que era la celebración, pero parecian muy alterados. Jan se me acerco y dijo: "No te culpo por lo que paso enserio, pero hay que irnos ya". Culparme de que?. "Yo que fue lo que hice", le replique. Ella dijo: "No fue nada pero hay que irnos es enserio, recuerda" Entonces tuve un recuerdo extraño, bombas, espadas, pokemon, cuentos de hadas, era un revoltijo. Me empezo a dar una jaqueca horrible y Jan hablo: "Nadie te quiere muerto ni en el Limbo, menos yo". No soportaba mi cabeza, me venian millones de ideas a la mente, todo era perfecto hasta que me vinieron a decir esas cosas ellos. Algo estaba mal. Jan siguió: "Hay que irnos para arreglar todo, vamos despierta Alvy te necesitamos todos". Todo tomo forma y a mi alrededor todo empezo a destruirse.

Reaparecimos todos en mi casa, y vimos a todos los demas invitados en mi fiesta, y buscamos donde se encontraba Jasper. Pero no estaba, y Paul se acerco y nos dijo que después de que nos encerro huyo del lugar y dejo la caja y decidieron no tocarla por miedo a que algo pasara y vi llegar a mis papas preguntando: ¿Cómo estubo tu fiesta hijo, no han tenido problemas?", y le respondí: "Ninguno papa, ninguno"

Esa misma noche platique con todos y les agradeci, por todo, por ser mis amigos y por haberme apoyado siempre en mis peores momentos, por el simple echo de ser ellos y de ser como son.

Todos empezaron a irse, uno por uno, hasta que nada mas quedo Jan y me dijo unas palabras: "Sabes, cuando una vida se encuentra con otra, pues algo nacera ahí no lo crees?". Nada mas asentí con una sonrisa y se retiro, como los demas.

A pesar de todo, yo estaba feliz, no de que terminara, sino de saber que puedo contar con ellos. Eso era lo que habia logrado en la vida, tener en quien confiar, con quien llorar, con quien reir, con quien vivir…..


End file.
